1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device having the function of detecting the locking or unlocking condition of a remote controller, especially to a memory device by which the remote user may know the message of a remote controller directly
2. Background of the Invention
In the current busy environment, the user often forgets some things after he (or she) has left some place, for example, to set the anti-theft device of a car or a motorcycle, the remote controller of an iron scrolling door, etc. The user probably recalls these things after he has walked a period of time and desires to assert whether the anti-theft device of a car or a motorcycle, or the remote controller of a iron scrolling door have been set. Generally he (or she) must return to the original place. Therefore, it has consumed much time and labor.
Therefore, it is necessary to have a novel device by which the remote user may know the message of a remote controller directly.